20 Theme Challenge
by Awesome Bird
Summary: England x Japan 20 Themes. I will be updating 5 themes every chapter. It is supposed to be 50 themes but I am worried that my attention span and inspiration wouldn't last
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~

**Isolation**

"You know...I had a period of isolation as well. It was truly splendid." England nodded in understanding at Japan. "But as much as I hate to admit it, but connecting with the others is nice too." He smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling.

Japan merely kept quiet, looking at the other country. He nodded, 'Hai."

The him that had just came out of isolation might have hated it, but he now knew that connecting with others is good too. It gives him a pleasant feeling, Japan thought, looking at England.

**Music**

Loud Britpop blasted out of the radio took Japan in surprise. This type of music...is unexpected, from someone as polite and gentlemanly as Mr England. It just showed that everyone has a different side to themselves.

Japan quickly turned off the music when England came bursting into the guest room where Japan is currently residing at with a red face. His embarrassed expression soon turned into one of confusion when he heard only silence in the room.

'U-um...did you hear some loud, and annoying noise...?" England enquired with an awkward expression. He winced slightly at the end as if it pained him to describe his music that way.

Japan simply shook his head with a small smile as England scratched his cheek in confusion.

**Regret**

Japan took a deep calming breath and stared apathetically at the figure standing proud and tall opposite. England stood there, with his messy golden hair, thick eyebrows and forest green eyes stood there with a blank facade. It is really England.

No words are exchanged between them but the crumbling facade told him everything.

'_I am sorry.' _England's eyes seem to convey before a wall of steel came down, blocking any emotion from being read.

'I am sorry too." Japan whispered. But he himself isn't sure if he meant it or not. He unsheathed his katana and faced England, the blade pointed at his face.

_This is war. We are enemies. _

**Bath**

England had not expected such a thing, such...indecent thing from the normally respectful and mild Japanese man.

His mind whrilled past speed limit as he saw in the Onsen, while Japan is right opposite of him. Sure... He had bathed with America like this when he was a child but right now...Japan is a grown man for goodness sake!

England blushed furiously while Japan just assumed that it was due to the heat.

**Christmas**

Japan don't calebrate Christmas. It is almost painfully obvious, but he is willing to try.

He had placed a tree in his living room and decorated it with lights and various other things. He placed presents under the tree and decorated his living room so to get a 'Christmas atmosphere'.

England scratched the back of his neck awkwardly when he saw the decorations.

"U...um, Japan...that is not a Christmas tree..." He pointed towards the large bonsai tree with small lights hanging from the branches and ribbons.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...why would I be up here if I do?!

**Manga**

"So...basically it is a comic, without colours in it." England tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. Not that it made much difference, as his eyebrows were thick, very thick indeed.

"Hai..." Japan smiled slightly. "Would you like to read one? I would recommend this one." He handed over a manga with the cover of a couple seperated my two black humanoid figures.

England raised a brow and shrugged, "Sure." He took the book and began to flip through the pages. At his side, Japan read his own manga. He buried his nose in the book, partly to hide the faint blush and to simply immerse himself in the book.

'England-san...only if you will _notice _me."

**Technology**

Japan's technology is amazing. England appraised, looking at the high-tech equipments all around. Despite the old and traditional mansion, its interiors are not what he expected it to be. The latest computers, gadgets, phones and various other little things that England had no idea of littered the futuristic room.

Japan fiddled with his sleeves in embarrassment, "I...like this things..." He mumbled and England nodded dumbly.

"Well...I didn't expect this."

**Tsunami**

In the year 2011, a massive tsunami hit Japan. Around two million died, and they suffered a lot of damage. England, immediately after he heard the news, flew to Japan without anyone knowing. He did not know why he decided to not tell anyone, but he just wanted to visit as an individual. Not as a country, but an individual.

so as he sat by the Japanese man's bedside, with said man wincing and coughing blood every now and then, he could not do anything. Soon it will be over, everything will be no more but he still felt the strange emotion twisting in his gut.

"get well soon..." He muttered.

**Ramen**

"I never had this before..." England said, poking at the noodle. Japan chuckled and handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Chugoku-san taught me how to make noodles, it is not much different than regular noodles but I hope you would eat it with me..." He said awkwardly.

England nodded in thanks and took the chopsticks. "Well...it looks quite delicious, so I wouldn't doubt that the taste will be better." He smiled and immediately coughed, "at least, thats what the others say."

Japan allowed a smile to surface and England thought that he had specifically ordered for the ramen to be less spicy. But it seems that the chef had ignored it, for his cheeks were strangely hot.

**Tea**

"I prefer green tea though..." Japan commented as he sipped on a cup of black tea. England nodded, "All I nice. I would prefer Earl Grey." He replied, without mugh of a need to other than to share his interest. Japan tilted his head, "Ah...is it for the smell?" He asked.

England nodded absentmindedly, "Yes."

There was a calming silence that neither of them spoke. They merely sat there, enjoying the taste of the warm liquid and enjoying each other's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Language**

The English language is truly interesting, and easy to understand yet quite confusing at times. It is like a puzzle, that may look easy if you just glanced at it but is actually extremely hard. It takes a lot of time to learn the basic, let alone have a complete understanding of it. But it is alright, as Japan has all the time in the world for him to take it at a nice pace.

But Japan is rushing, and trying to learn that language by devoting nearly all his time to it. And England, while flattered that Japan is so passionate about learning his language, disapprove of his lack of care for his own well being.

"Don't worry. Take it slow." Was what he said every time, trying to convince the other country that not understanding or knowing the language is quite alright as he himself is at a similar predicament too.

Japanese is very hard to learn, as an English speaker.

Japan sighed, "Dakedo...washi hontouni to Igirisu-san ni eigou de hanashi desu..." He said. England did not understand it at all, all he heart was 'I' and his own name. Perhaps he should invest some time in learning Japanese too.

**Sake or Ale**

This is one of the very rare times where they reached a disagreement. Japan, even though he isn't exactly an alcoholic, still have some pride in his own alcoholic beverage. While England, a frequenter of the pub, has a large amount of pride on his own alcoholic beverage.

"Ale ish...better." He slurred.

"Ie...sake...morr good..." Japan replied.

The next day, they had no memory of what happened last night but they did remember falling asleep next to each other, drunk off their ass.

**First Kiss?**

Their first kiss, with each other, is pirely accidental. The cliche scene when the protagonist would slip on a banana peel that is coincidentally lying around and land on the female protagonist's breast. However, this time the protagonist landed on another male protagonist's lips instead.

Japan would say that it was because of the difference in height, but it had been much too accurate to be an accident. Even if it was because of England's height, he would still land on Japan's chest.

Although, England isn't sure if Japan is simply oblivious or in denial. Because it was obvious that he did not step on a banana peel. He crossed it, and fell down in his own accord.

**Personal Space**

Japan love his personal space, yes he truly does love his personal space. He mind it a lot whenever people get a tad bit too into his admittedly large bubble. He really disliked it, it felt almost foreign to have anyone too close to him, let alone have skin contact with.

But yet, here he is, allowing the unconscious England to rest on his lap while he dried his hair. England had stayed in the onsen for too long, and had immediately collapsed on Japan the moment he opened the sliding door.

Japan thought it was quite cute. A red-faced England is cute, and he liked that face. He like it when England is blushing, denying something like the tsundere he is. He loved that face, that expression.

He himself almost blushed and smacked himself, to have such a thought! About England no less! But he really did not mind the country intruding his personal space. A ghost of a smile passed by Japan's lips and he leaned down to touch his nose against England's. Yes, he did not mind the intrusion at all.

**Tsundere**

England really did not understand just what does a tsundere means. But Japan would always chuckle softly and mutter that word. 'Tsundere.'

'Mr England is such a tsundere.' Or even 'A tsundere...kawaii...' Or something even more embarassing.

But when he asked what is the meaning, he almost choked on the cup of green tea. "A person that acts cool and is dishonest, denies nearly everything when embarassed..." Or something along the lines of it. He could barely concentrate.

"W-what?! Like hell I am a tsundere! I am as truthful as possible!" England denied, and the moment he said that realization dawned on him. He could only hear the soft chuckles of the other man as his face burn so bright that London suddenly became 36 degree celcius.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**Music**

The performer strummed the instrument, creating a beautiful melody from only strings. England smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the music. Beautiful, he thought.

"Arigato." He heard Japan whisper beside him and he immediately blushed, "I said that out loud?"

"Hai...but it is better if we don't interrupt the performance." Japan smiled slightly and went back to listening to his, traditional music. England sighed softly, but is once again lulled towards the melody.

**Volcano**

All of a sudden, while in a meeting scheduled in America, Japan shook and almost doubled over when he felt a volcano explode on the Kuchinoerabu island. It is a small explosion, with barely any victims or deaths but it did manage a reaction in the nation.

England, who was lecturing America for being childish again, looked at Japan as if noticing something is wrong. He raised a brow, and Japan shook his head.

'Its alright." He said, feeling only some warmth where the volcano erupted. Luckily it is not some other volcano, or else it would have been much much worse.

**Art**

England rested his head on his palm, looking at the other man who is holding a brush, creating a beautiful painting just from a stroke. A rare, small and peaceful smile rested on his lips and England found that he did not mind the boredom.

He felt his eyes droop, his gaze following every single movement made by Japan. "Hmm..." He hummed, suddenly feeling as if every single doubt and worry clear from his mind, flying off to the unknown.

It is the epitome of peace. There is no war going on, just the chirping of birds followed by the rhythmic sound of the shishi odoshi in the traditional garden.

**Sick**

England is sick. Very sick. His economy had been going down for the past few months, and Japan had of course, took note of it the moment it started. He is worried. Of course he is worried. England is...is his...beloved person. He is worried, very worried. Japan took a deep breath and went up to his boss and requested for a two week vacation.

His boss was shocked, honestly. But who wouldn't when the hardworking Japan is actually requesting for a vacation. He immediately gave him a yes and Japan soon departed to England. What he saw there scared him, honestly. There were shadows and strange lights hovering all around him, and he could feel something tugging at him, guiding him to England's house.

The door unlocked, but no one was there. When he stepped in, the lights were immediately turned on and the door was shut with a loud bang. He gasped and turned around, yet no one was there. What is happening? He wondered, but all thoughts flown away the moment he saw England, flushed and wheezing on the couch.

The fairies, gnomes and elves smiled, glad that their Master found someone to care for him.

**Happiness**

Japan is happy. England is happy. Their yokai and fairies are also happy. The past few months almost felt like a dream. As Japan had woken up to the face of a young girl, who is a yokai that apparently, lurks in his house and the clawed hand of a kappa who had brought along a whole crows on them. Tengu, nato kozo, yuki onna...

England had woken up to quite a shocking scene though, Japan talking to his fairies and yokai. They could only assume, but it is perhaps due to Japan finding true happiness.

True happiness indeed, England thought, holding the other's hand while they walked down a path in a park.

**Last chapter. Done. Please review and tell me what you think. And also, critiques or even flames would be welcomed. I might post another challenge, perhaps a 30 theme challenge next time when I found a new OTP.**


End file.
